


Blankets and Hot Cocoa

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: Happy holidays, RomeoandAntoinette! <3





	Blankets and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomeoandAntoinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/gifts).




End file.
